The Riddling Red Witch
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: After Tara is killed Spike is the one to become Willow's closest friend as Xander leaves to be with Anya, and so Spike leaves taking Willow wwith him to a town he knows she can relax and let her hair down without worrying about consequences and while there they each find a soul perfectly suited to them but this being the case they attract their old friends who aren't too happy...
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing :)

This is a Buffy the vampire slayer crossover with Batman/the dark knight. I hope you enjoy this was a random idea and I thought it fit so review please and tell me what you think :)

Willow's POV

It had been a month, a month since Tara was killed, I stopped using magic and had been abandoned by my closest friends. They didn't understand me or my feelings, Buffy may but she is more inclined to turn all negative emotion around without knowing thinking she's making things better by drawing the attention to herself, the only other person she truly cares about is Dawn and even then I'm unsure she is just being a martyr.

I love them all, Buffy and Dawn are like sisters to me and Anya is even a friend but I wasn't as close and she's wary since me and Xander are and always have been close friends. Xander is my confidant and closest friend who will always try his hardest no matter what and it's so amazing how his light isn't threw powers or strength but talking and emotions they are what makes him the glue to hold us together as friends and a family whether he knows or not is another matter.

But now I'm alone, Tara is gone and I can't bring her back. Buffy is skeptic about me even being in her house, she dislikes the fact I lost control and so her idea is to keep me isolated. Giles is like my father but he can't help he said I had too much power now and the best thing he could do is tell me to stop using or completely focus on the good but I'm so negative with my friends abandoning me or dying. Anya said she saw and felt my pain and understood, but at feeling my heartbreak she agreed to giving Xander another chance, but not here. Xander left with her saying he would always be here for me but his main focus was on having his own life and I understood he was the most human of us all and deserved a future and to do that he couldn't be here. On the hellmouth.

Because of the magic that had previously made my vein's tingle with magic and power I felt vibrations cringe in my being at the constant magic around me making me scream in pain at the intensity but it hurt so much I couldn't breathe or even bring enough energy to made my vocal cords vibrate in pain.

I'm thinking that Xander had the right idea but the pain was so intense and there was nobody here all I could think was let me leave, this life or this world I didn't care I just needed peace whether in death, or another town I didn't care I just needed out.

But it wasn't who I expected that helped me. Spike, he had felt my internal screams with his heightened senses and come to me, picked me up from my room put me in his car and drove. He drove, and drove until he needed to fill the gas up before driving. We said nothing, he both seen the loves of our lives leave and abandon us in either death or in their own selfishness and Spike being a vampire had all his emotions heightened and felt his pain more and being a demon with the ability to love has basically made him an outcast in demonic circles and if that hadn't working with the slayer ruined it for him along with his chip.

"You alright pet?" He asked after my pain had stopped enough that I no longer voiced silent screams and the pain in my head had left from the sharp stabs and dulled into a gentle throbbing.

"I hurt. Where are we going?" I mumbled out nearly passing out from the exhaustion that had overpowered me now my bodies responses had come back after being dulled from the pain that was tingling in my blood still.

"A town we will fit in. Went there in the 80's and loved it so much chaos you needn't worry about anything because everything goes you can change your being, and even your own life and it will be accepted, they have bigger problems and it's a bit of freedom you need. In any way possible." He smirked out making me shiver, but the idea of being bad without consequences felt amazing. Not having to worry about disappointing Buffy or anyone, I grinned lightly. True freedom and I noted slowly that I actually trusted Spike to help. He didn't care whether I was good or not as long as I didn't destroy the world then he was fine.

I saw the world blur away slowly as I noticed a sign saying welcome to Gotham, but there was a deranged grin in red with black holes for eyes graffiti in the o.

Please review and tell me what you think. The pairings will be:

Willow x Riddler

Buffy x Bruce or Joker

Giles x Poison Ivy

Dawn x Scarecrow

Spike x Selina/Catwoman

Xander x Anya

Unsure whether these are good or not so review and tell me what you think and if the pairings are ok or whether someone is better fitted to someone else :)


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot, I was looking through my story's and noted how many unfinished ones I have and I am trying to go through them and start with the ones I still remember the plot for :S

Willow's POV

When I awoke next I was sleeping in a basic hotel room, Spike was sitting next to the window while drinking scotch.

At my movement the bed squeaked as I stretched. Yawning I looked back the Spike he had a grin on his face that had I not got to know him over the past year or so I would have been terrified.

"Feel better red?" He drawled before leaning forward in the wooden chair in front of the window.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I need a shower though..." I mumbled before grimacing at how grimy I felt.

"Understandable, got you some clothes. When your dressed we can head to some shops get ya somethin more fittin for your new life, yeah?" He said with a small grin while sliding a fag in his mouth and lighting it releasing little puffs of smoke.

"Umm ok..." I muttered before grasping the handle of the paper bag of him and walking into the small bathroom with holding a cringe.

It was a little dirty with a toilet, bath/shower and sink. There was a mirror sat above the sink but it was cracked so much that I couldn't see my reflection in anything other then spider webbed blurs.

Shrugging I closed the door and sighed at the broken lock before tossing my clothes of and into the corner of the room.

After the slightly cold shower and scrubbing myself and hair down until my skin was starting to burn, I ran my fingers threw my hair untangling it as best as I could before drying with the slightly questionable towel.

Opening the bag a little skeptical I smiled at the basic clothes. Inside was some basic underwear and a bra in three sizes as Spike didn't know what size I was. Thankfully.

A pair of light blue jeans and a belt in case they were too big, and a plain black T-shirt which was three sizes too big.

Once dressed the best I could get I slid the bottom of the large top into my jeans and slipped the belt in its loops making sure that they didn't fall down. I exited the room to see Spike roughly slapping the top of a old fashioned TV trying to rid the static covering the screen.

He stood straight and smiled at the clothes hanging of me before muttering something under his breath before sliding on his large leather duster and slipping his fag packet into his pocket before throwing me my shoes and some socks.

When we left he directed us into a 24 hour store which held all sorts of clothes and grabbed a basket.

I was scared to explore fully so he started and grabbed a couple of odd items guessing my size and said to try anything I like before I gained a little more courage.

I grabbed a few pairs of jeans and tops but according to Spike I was sticking to my old self still and I needed to change clothes to become a new person as a first step.

Taking initiative he grabbed some clothes and shoved me with them into a changing room.

He had handed a pair of black leather jeans, a corset which was deep purple with stitched swirls on and a leather jacket much like the one he wore but shorter, to my thighs.

I bit my lip and fidgeted with my hands before throwing all my thoughts out the window and slipping the clothes on quickly refusing to look in the mirror in case I looked too much like my vampire doppleganger.

Stepping from the small cubical I closed my eyes only to have them snap open at his:

"Bloody hell Red!" Spike was stood there gawking at me making me fidget awkwardly.

"Do...do I not look ...ok?" I asked quietly trying to refrain from running like I would have done previously.

"You look bloody brilliant luv! A few add ons and you would be irresistable! Like vampire bait!" He said snickering slightly at the thought.

I paled all except a blush trailing across my cheeks making my red hair stick out all the more.

"So...I should wear... this?" I asked a little more confidant.

He smiled at the change and nodded before leading me around the store picking up a few more items along with some shoes, hygiene items like shampoo and conditioner, socks, underwear - which he took great delight in helping pick out along with a few accessories.

When we reached the check out however the lady behind the till looked confused at us standing there.

"All clothes brought by the lady has been paid for already by a gentleman a few minutes ago." She said blushing a little with and confused twinkle in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell do you mean? we only arrived in town this morning! who paid and are they here still?" Spike snapped, he didn't like being confused and this was not only suspicious but confusing as well.

"A man came over in a black suit, said 'Please charge anything the young lady wants to this card' before handing me a card and a couple of hundreds as a tip before walking out..." She trailed of while holding a card in her hand.

"Hmm we'll sort this out later, come on red." Spike said with a angered twirl in his eyes before walking away after the lady had finished scanning the items and bagging them.

Spike was silent the whole way back to the hotel before he told me to change into my new outfit so we could so to some place called the 'iceberg lounge'. Nodding not wanting to tick him off anymore then he already was I went into the bathroom and changed to the outfit I tried on at the store earlier.

Once I came out and slipped my new leather jacket on he handed me a small knife.

"I can't hurt human's in case we get in any trouble you need a form of protection since ya quit magic." Spike said to my confused look before lighting a fag which was previously stored behind his ear and doing some things to my hair before leading the way out the room and to the lounge.


End file.
